Undeath Chasm
A huge canyon cutting it's way across the Badlands region in Mo'Gallile. The Undeath Chasm is filled with an unique magical radiation that has widely differing effects on both the living and the recently dead. While extremely harmful to the living in a short time of exposure at high levels, the recently dead will have a moderate chance of their bodies or souls appearing here and, after bathing in the strong radiation deep in the chasm, return back to the world as an Undead Mo'Gal. Geography The Chasm is situated close to the very center of the Badlands Region and goes from the foot of the Dark Mountains to the south east near the border of the Tundra Region. Expeditions into the deepest parts of the chasm and it's cave systems have uncovered that, at it's furthest explored depth, the Undead Chasm goes as far as 1313.13 meters underground though it's theorized that there are still unexplored caves that reach even further down. Aside from a giant temple known as the Chapel of the Damned, no buildings or other settlements are situated near the Chasm. Though the radiation levels just outside the chasm quickly drop to harmless levels, by law the only settlement allowed within three miles of the Chasm is the Chapel to ensure that no harm comes to civilians from unforeseen effects of the radiation. The Chapel of the Damned has it's own safeguards against the constant exposure allowing the living to safely be there for long periods of time. Chapel of the Damned A gigantic temple that can house as many people as an average town and, contrary to it's name, serves as both a registrar and a place of sanctuary for the recently revived undead that come from the Chasm to come to grips with their new state of being. The Flock of the Damned, surprisingly made entirely of the living in it's beginnings, created this place to worship their gods of Reincarnation and the cycle of Life initially but as the Undead continued to emerge from the Chasm, they recognized it as a mission given to them by their gods; to help those that arrive at their door and feel somewhat traumatised by their new conditions to move on with their lives and continue or start their lives anew. Since then, they've done exceptionally well in their mission helping countless Mo'Gal accept their new state of being. Once they do they'll either leave the Chapel and move to the other cities in Mo'Gallile or stay and become part of the Flock of the Damned. Effects of Magical Radiation As mentioned above, the Undeath Chasm is a source of magical radiation that can only found within. This radiation has shown to have widely differing effects on living beings then it would on the bodies or souls of the recently passed away. Far from beneficial, exposer for the living leads to many intense and potentially lethal effects; such as necrosis of living flesh, organ failure, and deterioration of mental faculties. In the recently dead however, the effects are even stranger. In the cause of a soulless body, the radiation will seep into the flesh and give it life and will, creating a zombie in the process. In the case of a bodiless soul, the radiation will intermingle with it's energies to produce ectoplasm and in turn, a ghost. Category:Lore